Matchmaker Remake: Matchmaking
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: Remake of KagamineBanana's story Matchmaker. My best friend, Kuro, and I wished for Vocaloid to be real then BAM! Instant real life Vocaloids running around her house. Time for me and Rin-Chan to play matchmaker! But the thing is...Do I want Kuro to be with Len-kun? Trigger Warnings for later on. Also contains YURI later on, Miku/Luka and one-sided OC/OC. Main Pairing is Len/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Imma so sorry! I didn't mean for this to be so late I was just...(Bables unimportant excuse)! I feel depressed...I blame Magic Mirror...I'm listening to that now.**

***EHEM***

**ANYWAY! Time for me to do a remake! WOO!**

**Fair warning to people who read this on KagamineBanana's account...There will be HUGE changes...not to Kagamine's OC or anything, but to mine...Kira...yea...so...ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

**I NO OWN VOCALOID!...Or Kuro...She belongs to KagamineBanana~!**

**Kuro: Damn right I do!**

**BTW this is just an intro chapter, since nothing that important happens in chapter one.**

_/1/ _

"Ne, Ne, Kuro-Chan..." I drawled as I poked my best friend, Kuro's, cheek.

I sat upside down on a chair next to Kuro. My legs hung over the back of the chair while my head hung over the seat, my blond hair dangling down and just barely scraping the floor. Kuro sat at her laptop, browsing Vocaloid fanart on DevientArt. I giggled quietly to myself and held in a nosebleed when I spoted an OliverXLen picture before Kuro turned to me as she swirled a strand of ebony hair around a pale finger.

"What?" She asked quietly, taking one of her headphones out of her ear so she could hear me better.

I pushed my glasses back into place over my silver eyes after they had started to slip over my head and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Kuro's crimson eyes widened slightly before she huffed and turned back to the screen. "Nothing's wrong...What makes you say that?"

I huffed and poked the headphone she had taken out. "Cause you got your headphones in." I then tugged lightly at the strand of hair she was still twirling. "AND you're twirling your hair! You only do that when you're listening to a sad Kagamine song AND you only listen to sad Kagamine songs when you're feeling down!"

To prove my point I ripped the other headphone out of her ear and put them both in mine.

"Imitator! Knew it!"

"Hey! Gimme that!" Kuro ripped her headphones out of my ears and put them back in her own. "You know me WAY too well..." She mumbled as she slumped forward, resting her head on the desk.

I chuckled as I sat upright and lay my head next to her's. We just sat and stared at each other for a while until I sighed and rested my chin on my folded arms, facing the wall.

"Kuro...I know you like Len and all but...it pains me so, so much to see you sad." I glanced over and grabbed her Ipod and begun to scroll through her playlists. I shot her a bright smile. "Why not listen to something happy? Get yo spirits up girl!" I gave her encouraging slap on the back and chuckled.

I eyed a particular song and smiled. "Hows about Magical Kitty Len Len~!?" I sung the title, making her giggle slightly.

"Nah...most of my favourite songs are sad ones anyway" She sighed and I frowned.

"Remote Control?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Rin-chan/Len-kun Now?"

"No...They point out Len's flaws and Rin gets to much praise."

"Uh..." I scrolled through the play list a little more. "Kagamine Len no Bousou?"

"AW HELL NAW!"

I sighed in exasperation and slammed my head on the desk. "Oh come ON!" I groaned. Kuro took he Ipod back and continued to listen to Imitator, her head buried in her arms.

I glanced at Kuro with a sad frown. "They aren't real, Kuro."

I heard her sniff. "I know, Kira...I know."

I hugged her side. "I'm sorry. Just...promise me, more happy songs 'kay?"

"Promise."

"Woo!" I fist pumped the air, suddenly very energetic.

"Kira?" Kuro asked quietly as she closed the tab and shut down her laptop. "What do you think it would be like if they were real?"

I sniffed. "If who were real?"

"If the Vocaloids were real."

I shrugged in response. "I donno really. I'd prefer the Fanmades to be real...Like Rei..." I sighed dreamily at the thought of the Kagene twin. Kuro smacked my shoulder, making me yelp.

"That's not an answer. What would you do if the VOCALOID EIGHT were real? And don't swoon over Rei, he's just a rip off of my Len-kun." She huffed. "And Rin-chan..." she added quickly.

I frowned and thought for a moment. "I think I would pair you up with Len..." Kuro blushed at that. "Aaaaaaaand I would kill Rin..."

"Why kill Rin-chan?"

I shrugged. "She always makes Len die most of the time and that makes you cry."

"You know she's the voice for Rei, right?" Kuro pointed out.

I slammed my head against the desk. "Oh...Right..."

Kuro sweat dropped and mumbled a 'Baka' at me before laying her head back on the table. "I wish the Vocaloids were real." She sighed.

"Agreed. Though we can't forget the Fanmades...particularly the Kagenes." I agreed.

"..."

"..."

"I wish Vocaloid (And Fanmades) was real!"

"I wish Vocaloid (And Fanmades) was real!"

"I wish Vocaloid (And Fanmades) was real!"

We chanted this over and over again till we got bored.

"..."

"Project Diva?" Kuro sudjested.

"Hellz Yea!" I yelled, shooting up and racing down the staired to Kuro's lounge room, Kuro following behind me.

We passed Kuro's mum on the way, it looked like she had just gotten back from grocery shopping.

"HI MS KURO'S MUM!" I yelled excitedly, waving at her with a huge grin.

Kuro's mum was the nicest woman ever, seriously. She had ebony hair like Kuro and deep Ocean Blue eyes.

"Mum, me and Kuro are gonna play Project Diva, kay?" Kuro said sweetly.

I held back a nosebleed...Damn that girl and her Lolicon moments!

Kuro's mum smiled at us. "Okay sweety just make sure Kira's mum is alright with her staying over so I know whether to make dinner for 2 or 3."

Kuro quickly nodded then dragged me to the lounge room before diving on to the couch while snatching her PSP off of the coffee table in one fluid motion. I sat on the ground next to the couch before pulling out my black flip phone. Small homemade Rei and Rui Kagene charms dangled off of it.

I pretended to text my 'Mum'. Neither Kuro nore her Mother knew I didn't have a mum. I only had an alcoholic dad. I glanced at Kuro after a moment and shook my head. "She said I could stay for a little bit longer but no sleepover, sorry Kuro-Neechan."

She pouted but moved to sit on the ground next to me with her PSP. When she turned it on though, it shut off seconds later.

"Wha-? Well goddamn!" She huffed and put her PSP back on the table before turning to me. "MMD instead?"

I nodded and we both raced back upstairs.

.

.

.

"I DON'T GET IT! ARGGGGH!" Kuro flopped back on her beck with a yell. We had failed to make anything even remotely related to Vocaloid work.

I sat on the floor, leaning on the side of the bed near Kuro's head. I pulled my phone out of my hoodie pocket and checked the time.

8:03pm

SHA-IT!

"Ne, Kuro-Neechan?" I whispered.

"Yea Kira?" She peered at me over the side of the bed.

"I have to go...See you tomorrow?"

Kuro frowned but nodded her head. "M'kay. Bye Kira."

I stood and put my hoodie up. "Bye...Kuro-Nee." And just like that I was out the door, not even saying goodbye to Kuro's mum.

.

.

.

When I got home I didn't even have to unlock the door. I closed the front door as silently as possible before turning around and peering into the darkness of my house. As I passed the lounge room, which was lit by the soft blue glow of the TV, I spotted my Dad on the couch. He was obviously passed out drunk, considering the amount of Beer cans that littered the floor all around the couch and overflowing from the coffee table.

I sneered at the snoring man on the couch before a wave of sadness came over me and I looked at my feet. "I'm home..." I mumbled, but no one greated me, no one had greeted me when I came home for four years.

My eyes watered as I made my way up the staires and to my room.

***Sniiiiiiiff* I am so goddamn mean to my OCs.**

**Kira: Damn right you are!**

**Kuro: Just wait till later...I bet it gets worse.**

**Kira & Kuro: PLEASE REVIEW SO WE WILL STOP BEING ABUUUUUUSED!**

**Rei: You'll also get a cookie...**

**Kira & Me: Swoooooon! *nosebleed***


	2. Chapter 2

**TO zquest: You're welcome, Friend! Yay! A fan of KB!**

**TO KagamineBanana: HIIIII CUUUUUUZ! I'm am glad you like! I was worried that you wouldn't like it...Mean to my OCs? I 'onno *shrug* I guess I love torturing them. THE HORROR OF INTERNET SLANGZ! Gigantic O.T.N! WOO! If you want another kinda perverted song go look up Sincerity Gender: Drastic Measures of Naivety by Rin & Len...I'm actually listening to that now, it's so catchy! ^_^**

**TO VocaloidWriter: Hello fan of KB! You're welcome, though I wish I hadn't kept you waiting...I'm so sorry friend! T-T**

**TO Mew SunsetStar: Thank you friend!**

**Youz all get a cookie!**

**Rei: *hands out cookies***

**NOTE: Romeo will not be in this story...sorry guys but I killed him. Feel free to pelt me with rotten fruit...**

**I NO OWN VOCALOID OR KURO-CHAN!**

_/2/_

I woke up groggily with a moan. The sunlight that was flittering throught my curtains was directly hitting my eyes when I opened them so I quickly rolled over and snuggled into my pillow. "It's to early~..." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

I sat up and blurrily glanced at my nightstand. I could see the small light on my phone flashing so I picked up my glasses from the nightstand and put them on before grabbing my phone and flipping it open. I had a text from Kuro.

I opened up the text and quickly read it.

**Sent at 7:03am**

**Meet me at the park ASAP! Want you to meet some peoplez.**

**~ Kuro**

I smiled and checked the time. 8:00am.

"..."

"DAMNIT!"

I quickly shot out of bed and into the bathroom, stumbling into the doorframe and the sink with a curse, and yanked a brush roughly through the tangled yellow Rat's Nest my hair was. I scrubbed my teeth quickly before stripping off my clothes from yesterday and dressing in a pair of ripped-at-the-knee jeans and a baggy black hoodie.

I quickly, but quietly, raced down the staires and put my black Nikes on at the door before dashing out. I didn't bother to lock the door, there wasn't anything of high value to steal anyway.

I ran down the street and dashed through the morning crowds towards the park. "Damnit, damnit, damit!" I cried in distress. "Kuro-Neechan's going to hate me! Awaaaaaah!"

I crushed into people left and right but I didn't stop to apoligise because I could see the park entrance. I stopped at the entrance and lent against my knees, panting and out of breath. As I lent back and looked at the sky I felt something cold and wet genlty hit my cheek. I blibked as small white flakes hit the lenses of my glasses then slowly melted.

I grinned, I loved the snow. I giggled and swung my arms as I walked into the park, looking around for a familiar head of ebony hair.

After searching through half the park I adventually found Kuro sitting on a red picnic blacket with five other people, most had really odd hair colours.

"Uh...Hey Kuro-chan!" I called as I jogged over to the group. The group turned around to face me and I stopped a couple of feet from them.

The two who sat on either side of Kuro-chan were a boy and a girl who looked strikingly similar. Both where blond and had blue eyes and were dressed in sailor-like outfits. Sitting in front of Kuro-chan was a man with blue hair who was wearing a heavy white coat and a dark blue scarf. Sitting next to him was a long haired pinkette and a scattely dressed brunette.

I scowled. No, she had taken this obsession to far. "Really?" I asked as I walked over and plunked myself down between Kuro-chan and 'Len'. "You wanted me to meet COSPLAYERS? Or are you just pranking me?"

Kuro-chan smiled nervously and glanced between the 'Vocaloids' and me. "Um...they aren't cosplayer Kira-Nee." She said nervously, starting twist up the pink skirt she wore.

"Okay." I huffed, leaning back and crossing my arms. "Let's say HYPOTHETICALLY these are the real vocaloids and our wish did come true...where's the proof? What can you show me that'll make me believe they are the vocaloids?"

"Uh um...Rin-chan" Kuro-chan glanced at said 'Vocaloid'. "Could you please sing Soleil?"

'Rin' nodded and stood up. She took a deep breath before begining to sing.

.

.

My eyes widend when Rin stopped singing and sat down. "I-impossible...y-you sound exactly like-" I stopped myself and stared at what I had thought had been cosplayers just a moment ago. "Y-you're all...Vocaloids?"

"That's right." They all chorused together, sounding EXACTLY like their voice banks.

I stared at Kuro-chan with wide eyes. "W-Whoa! Kuro-chan you lucky son of a bitch!"

Kuro beamed at me and squealed. "I know! Isn't this amazing!?" I grinned evilly and leaned towards Miku before poking her forehead with my pointer and index fingers. [1]

"Yep! Definately real! It's nice to meet you guys!" The Vocaloids beamed at me.

"It's nice to meet you too Kira-san!" They chorused. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"Please, you guys can just call me Kira-chan!" They all nodded and smiled at me.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind.

**"What would you do if the VOCALOID EIGHT were real?"**

**"I think I would pair you up with Len...Aaaaaaaand I would kill Rin..."**

**"Why kill Rin-chan?"**

**"She always makes Len die most of the time and that makes you cry."**

I glanced at Rin and grinned evilly, too bad Kuro-chan noticed...

"Kira-Nee." She said warningly with her eyes narrowed at me. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't you dare."

"At least let me praaaaaank heeeeeerrr!" I pleaded. Kuro-chan shook her head.

"Prank Kaito." She huffed. "And no killing the Vocaloids!"

I huffed and crossed my arms with a scowl on my face. "Fiiiiiiiine" I whined and slumped forward.

After a moment of silence I glanced around at the Vocaloids. They all looked completely and utterly confused. "K-Kill us?" Rin asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry!" Kuro-chan chirped. "She only wants to kill you and Kaito-san!" Said Vocaloids gulped, "Now what are we sitting around for!? We're at a park so let's play!"

Everyone shouted in agreement with Kuro-chan and got up. They all raced to the play ground while I loafed behind, watching the smiling and giggling Kuro.

Everyone had found something to do. Rin-chan and Miku-chan were making snow angles, though Rin-chan's looked more like a bunny because of her bow. Meiko-san and Kaito-san were having an intense one-on-one snowball fight with snow forts and everything. Luka-san was off to the side making a snow sculpture of what looked like a half finished Taco Luka.

I glanced at the set of swings from where I leant agains a tree. Kuro-chan sat on one, looking down at her feet as she kicked up snow. She looked so down and lonely.I saw her sigh and her eyes sadden. I stood up straight and started to head towards her with a beaming smile on my face, hell bent on cheering her up. I froze in my trackes and the smile melted off my face as soon as I saw Len saying something to Kuro-chan, who's eyes had lit up like a Christmas Tree and a beaming smile now sat on her face as she nodded enthusiasticully.

I clenched my hands into tight fists in my hoodie's pockets and grit my teeth. I didn't trust Len. Len was a man and men were only ever truly after one thing. Men were all the same.

I glared daggers at the blond as he pushed Kuro-chan on the swing. She was squealing and laughing in delight as she continuously soaring higher and higher.

Too high!

Len was pushing Kuro at an almost 360 degree! Kuro-chan seemed to have noticed that too as the colour had drained from her face and her happy smile was gone.

Suddenly, Len pushed a little to hard and Kuro-chan went fly in the air, limbs flailing. "LEEEEEEN!" She shrieked in distress. I raced forward to catch my falling friend when I was suddenly beat to it by Len. I glared daggers at Len as he craddled Kuro-chan in his arms. Len said something to Kuro-chan then she said something back, laughing. Soon everyone was laughing with them but me.

I glared and silently made my way out of the park, saddened that Kuro didn't even notice my disappearance.

I grit my teeth.

Men were all the same.

**O_O Why is Kira so sexist?**

**Kira: Yea! Why am I so sexist!? And why am I so Yandere?**

**Cause your my OC that's why!**

**Rin: Drama~!**

**How did you get in here!?**

**Rin: Rei let me in...**

**Oh...Kay! ^_^**

**Rei: Review and tell the author what you think...she would much appretiate it...I may even hug you...**

***twitch* *faint***


End file.
